Fish Lamps
by apracot
Summary: Ok so this is a really random story that I thought of. Basically Hotch and Emily have an argument over a lamp Emily wants to buy.


This is about Emily and Hotch fighting over a fish lamp...lol. Just something really random that popped into my head. This story is dedicated to my cousin who used to have the most AWSOME fish lave lamp in the world! (just thought I'd let y'all know that).

Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds... Damn it!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hotch smiled as he watched Emily push the trolley down the aisle of the home interior shop they were in, with Jack standing inside it pointing at everything he wanted to buy.

Since he'd asked Emily to move in with him and Jack a week ago he hadn't stopped smiling... not that he cared, he did have a reason to smile after all.

They were currently in this shop because Emily wanted to do up his.... no THEIR bedroom, and he'd agreed... it was a bit masculine after all.

They'd gotten cream and red bed sheets, curtains and pillows... Emily had wanted pink but there wasn't a hope in hell that he was going to put PINK in any room of their apartment.

Next they'd gotten a red and cream dinner set. For some reason... probably something to do with the fact Emily was a woman... she'd insisted on the dinner set matching, and to keep her happy Hotch had agreed.

They were now on an aisle that had stuff for kid's rooms as Emily had promised to buy Jack something if he was good... or blackmail as Hotch liked to call it.

Though to be honest Hotch wasn't sure who was enjoying to aisle more... Emily or Jack?

It was probably something to do with the crappy childhood Emily had, had, but every item she seen she wanted to buy... I mean what would a thirty eight year old woman do with a bean bag in the shape of a base ball?

Jack had picked what he wanted for his room twenty minutes ago... a pillow in the shape of a police car... so really Hotch seen no need to still be here... he wasn't really into shopping after all.

It was while thinking of a way to get Emily out of the shop without causing a gun fight that he banged into her... due to the fact he wasn't looking where he was going and because she'd stopped suddenly and was now staring at something Hotch couldn't see over her shoulder.

He walked around her and it was then he seen that she was staring at a lamp. Not just any lamp though... it was a fish shaped lava lamp!

"Emily sweetheart, put down the lamp and let's go to the check out." He said as if he was talking to an armed and dangerous Unsub.

"Oh no... can't we get it?" she asked childishly.

"Emily it's a lamp in the shape of a fish... why on earth would we need or want one?" he asked, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at her childishness.

"But it's so cool." She said.

"Really Em, you sound worse than Jack." Hotch sighed.

"I don't care... I want the lamp!" she stated boldly.

Hotch couldn't resist any more and rolled his eyes... not even Jack was that childish!

"Fine Emily we can get the damn lamp... but I don't have a clue where you're going to put it!" he said honestly... because it sure as hell wasn't going where anyone could see it.

She scowled at him but ignored the comment, instead plopping the lamp in the cart and practically skipping to the check out.

~.~.~.~.~

Later that evening Hotch watched in disgust as Emily moved around the apartment placing the lamp in different places and asking his opinion.

"Emily I honestly think the only good place for it is a bin!" He stated in frustration.

"Don't be so negative Aaron... it's a cool lamp!" she said for the hundredth time since she'd bought it.

"I fink it's cool to daddy." Jack said, as he watched Emily move the lamp around from his place on the couch.

"Thank you Jacko." Emily said, ruffling the little boys hair and causing him to laugh.

"Jack we're men! You're meant to be on my side." Hotch stated in sheer desperation.

"I know but Emmy said she'd wead me an extra stowy to night if I said it was cool." Jack responded with a huge smile.

Hotch turned to Emily with a 'you're so busted' look on his face, which caused her to blush intensely.

"You know who I think would LOVE this lamp?" Hotch said with an evil smile... knowing Emily couldn't argue now that she'd been caught. "Garcia." He concluded, resisting the temptation to say HA!

"OR." Emily bargained. "We could put it somewhere no one would see it."

"Like Garcia's living room maybe?" Hotch teased.

"Only if you insist." Emily said with a tight smile.

"Of course I do." Hotch said, winking as he took the lamp out of Emily's hands and headed for the door.

"You're not going now are you?" Emily asked.

"No... I'm just putting it in the car to make sure it doesn't find its way back to that cabinet." He replied teasingly, pointing to the cabinet in the far corner.

With that he walked out the door, lamp in hand, leaving Emily giving daggers to the spot he'd been standing in.

"Do I still get an extra stowy?" Jack asked innocently.

Emily's expression immediately softened when she looked at Jack.

"Of course you do Jacko... now how about you help me put the new bed sheets on the bed." Emily said with a smile as she lifted the little boy onto her hip and headed for the bedroom.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The end... tell me what you thought =)


End file.
